Las extrañas vacaciones de Harry
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se ven obligados a pasar sus vacaciones de verano bajo el cuidado de Snape en su casa al final de la calle de las Hilanderas. Y Harry tendrá que soportar muchas locuras durante su verano. CRACK! ¡Happy Halloween!


-/-/-

-

**Las extrañas vacaciones de Harry.**

-

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se ven obligados a pasar sus vacaciones de verano bajo el cuidado de Snape en su casa al final de la calle de las Hilanderas.

Sin embargo, esto no es lo más extraño que Harry tendrá que soportar durante su verano, sino también el hecho de enterarse que su némesis está enamorado de su mejor amigo y su odiado profesor de su padrino, ¿y viceversa?

Ah, eso sin contar con que el muggle, _hombre_, que trabaja en la tienda de la esquina le dijo que si él se lo pidiera, le entregaría su virginidad.

**Advertencias: **Vuelvo a decir, esto es una locura, no lo leas si quieres seguir pensando que soy buena escritora XD Ah, tiene menciones de Mpreg.

**Nota de Uko:** Todo lo que vean a continuación fue un producto de un momento de delirio que tuve. No lo tomen en serio.

-

-/-/-

-

**Oneshot especial por Halloween.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La primera pista que le dijo a Harry que probablemente los Dioses estaban en su contra o que había ido a parar a un Universo Alterno, fue el hecho de que Dumbledore le anunciara que sus tíos y primo se largaron a Estados Unidos y no volverían en una larga temporada.

Eso hubiese extasiado a Harry, sino fuera por el hecho de que Albus no consideraba que un "niño" como él debiera vivir solo en una casa tan grande. Y en vista de que su padrino acababa de regresar de su traumatizante viaje y Remus estaba embarazado de quien sabe quién, no había nadie quien pudiera hacer de niñero de Harry… excepto Snape.

Innecesario decir, Harry protestó.

Obviamente, Dumbledore no lo escuchó.

Así que ahora estaba con su baúl, Hedwig y Albus frente a una casa muggle en un barrio que parecía sacado de una película de terror, esperando a que Snape le abriera la puerta. Sin embargo, no fue él quien lo hizo, sino Draco Malfoy.

-Ah, Draco, mi muchacho. No sabía que visitabas a Severus.

-No lo visito, voy a pasar aquí el verano.- Por su tono de voz, no parecía muy feliz por ello.

Harry no necesitó que le dijeran más, ya era bastante malo que tuviera que estar bajo el mismo techo que Snape por dos meses, pero que tuviera que vivir con los dos Slytherins que más detestaba (Voldemort era un caso aparte) su verano, era inadmisible. Así que se dio media vuelta, con toda la intención de largarse de allí, pero un cuerpo grande y vestido de negro se interpuso en su camino.

Su niñero le fruncía el ceño y tenía cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho. Esto era algo habitual para Harry, lo que no era habitual era ver a Snape vestido como muggle, con el cabello limpio y atado en una media cola. Parecía una persona _normal_. Harry no quería ver a Snape vestido como una persona normal, en su mente, él siempre fue el murciélago de las Mazmorras.

-Ah, Severus, aquí te traigo a Harry. Qué bueno que el señor Malfoy esté aquí, así van a poder divertirse juntos.- Recibió tres miradas incrédulas por ese comentario estúpido. Albus solo sonrió-. En fin, ya tengo que irme.

Y con eso, desapareció.

A partir de ese momento, el infierno comenzó para Harry, aunque estuvo satisfecho de ver que tampoco para Malfoy sería una estadía muy buena. Ambos tuvieron tareas por igual en la casa, teniendo que limpiar, arreglar sus camas, estudiar y ayudar a hacer pociones para Snape. Aunque solo el rubio hacía eso, mientras Harry clasificaba ingredientes. Era sabido que él era un desastre en esa materia.

Una semana después de estar allí, el Gryffindor comenzó a notar los patrones que le darían a entender que éste verano cambiaría su vida.

El primero fue evidente, puesto que Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a los fulgores de Snape. Por alguna extraña razón que en ese momento él no pudo comprender, cada vez que su padrino le escribía para decirle cómo iba su evolución en el Hospital, los ojos del pocionista adquirían un brillo extraño. Más de una vez Harry lo pilló queriendo leer detrás de su hombro.

¿Por qué le interesaría a Snape saber lo que le decía Sirius? ¿Él no lo odiaba acaso? Tal vez solo estaba interesado en saber cómo el animago había logrado volver a través del Velo de la Muerte. Que fue una sorpresa para todos y nadie se explicaba como sucedió ese fenómeno solo dos semanas después de que entrara allí.

Pero Harry lo dejó pasar, no era como si él quisiera saber qué pasaba por la mente de Snape. Merlín lo prohíba.

Lo segundo fue casi tan evidente como lo primero, aunque Harry hubiese preferido nunca descubrirlo de esa forma. Él se hubiese reído probablemente, si la situación no hubiera sido tan espantosa. En vista de que la casa de Snape era pequeña, él y Malfoy tuvieron que compartir habitación; y en una de las tantas noches que cada uno dormía en su propia cama, lo más alejado del otro, Potter escuchó algo.

Un gemido.

El ruido venía de la cama de Malfoy y Harry se ruborizó rojo como un tomate al comprender a qué se debía. Sin embargo, su cara pasó del rojo al blanco fantasmal, cuando entre los murmullos que venían del rubio pudo distinguir un:

-"Oh, Weasley, sí."

Esa vez, Harry se juró que había escuchado mal, pero cuando eso se repitió mientras esperaba para entrar a la ducha o aquella vez que Malfoy se tomó un descanso cuando limpiaban la biblioteca y pensó que estaba solo, Harry no pudo negarlo más. El apellido Weasley estaba muy claro.

¿A Malfoy le gustaba Ginny? ¡Pero qué ironía! Otra vez, Harry hubiese reído si la situación no hubiese sido tan grave. Y como la curiosidad mató al gato, o en este caso casi lo hizo con un león; Potter no pudo con su merodeo y trató de buscar pruebas de que sus oídos escuchaban bien. En el baúl del rubio no solo encontró pruebas del hecho, sino que también que se había equivocado de Weasley.

Metido en un compartimento secreto del baúl, que no escapó al ojo de buscador de Harry, había una foto de Ron, con su cabeza encerrada en un corazón. Era muy cliché, cursi y femenino o como quieras llamarlo, pero también era muy revelador. Harry estuvo en shock por tres días, tanto que Snape se preocupó un poco, lo que hizo que llamara a Black.

Aquello terminó con la poca cordura que le quedaba a Harry, porque no solo Sirius se escapó de San Mungo para venir, sino que también, después de recuperarse de su shock inducido por Malfoy-ama-a-mi-mejor-amigo, tuvo que presenciar el beso apasionado que se daban Snape y su padrino en la cocina, haciendo que Harry maldijera el momento en que se despertó en medio de la noche, con antojo de jugo de calabaza.

Con Sirius y Snape dándose miraditas durante el desayuno, con Malfoy suspirando por su mejor amigo, Harry tomó la primera oportunidad de salir de la casa, con la escusa de ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para el almuerzo en la tienda muggle de la esquina.

Al llegar, se tomó su tiempo para escoger todo, haciendo que la compra de fideos, algún tipo de salsa instantánea y pan le llevara más de una hora para elegir los productos. El chico del mostrador, que debería ser de su misma edad o un poco menor, le sonrió ampliamente, mientras fichaba. Tenía una agradable sonrisa, así como lindos ojos marrones y cabello rubio-castaño.

-¿Eres de por aquí? –preguntó el chico, queriendo iniciar una conversación.

-Er… no. Estoy pasando las vacaciones en la casa de mí… -¿Qué podría decir?- Padrino.

Harry se contuvo de gemir. Esa admisión traía consigo algunas realidades que todavía no estaba preparado para admitir.

-¿El señor Snape es tu padrino?

-¡No! –gritó casi, luego carraspeó-. Él no es nada mío.

-Ah, entonces tu padrino debe ser el hermoso hombre que vino a comprar condones anoche, mientras el señor Snape se sonrojaba afuera –guiñó un ojo.

La cara de Harry se tornó verde y se contuvo de vaciar su desayuno en el piso. ¡Esa era una información que no necesitaba saber!

-Soy Lucas, por cierto.

-H-Harry –murmuró, conteniendo las nauseas.

El chico pagó las cosas que vino a comprar y se apresuró a salir, cuando apenas había dado diez pasos hacia la casa de Snape (aunque no deseaba ir ahí ahora, menos con lo que acababa de saber), la puerta de la tienda se abrió bruscamente.

-¡Hey, Harry!- llamó el muchacho, Lucas-. Te parecerá precipitado, pero si deseas, esta noche salgo a las ocho y puedo darte algo que nadie ha tenido antes.

Y se palmeó el trasero, mientras le daba una mirada traviesa.

Harry llegó a la casa, dejó las cosas en la cocina y no hizo caso de la mirada aterrada de Snape, mientras intentaba cerrar su camisa abierta, ni de la mirada de lujuria mal disimulada de su padrino. Subió a su habitación, notando apenas como Malfoy besaba una fotografía que tenía en la mano y se tiró en su cama.

Necesitaba dormir.

Sí, eso haría que todo volviera a la normalidad.

*************************************************************************

Algo que no ocurrió por supuesto, uno no escapa de la realidad solo con una siesta.

-¡Hey, Harry! Despierta.

El moreno abrió los ojos con renuencia y se encontró con la cara de su mejor amigo.

-¡Ron! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! ¡Tuve un sueño tan extraño!

-Si soñabas con que estabas pasando tus vacaciones con _Snape_ y _Malfoy_, debo decirte que no lo era, Harry –cabeceó hacia una esquina y allí Malfoy lo miraba con desprecio y los brazos cruzados.

Por supuesto, de paso también le daba miradas anhelantes al pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Sólo mátenme, por favor!

-¡Hey! ¡Esa lengua! Si Snape te escucha, te lavará la boca con jabón.

Harry fulminó a su padrino con la mirada y fingió no notar el aspecto de "Acabo-de-cojerme-a-Snape" de Sirius. Cara ruborizada, ropa mal puesta, pelo despeinado, ojos brillosos… y la lista continúa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? –preguntó más brusco de lo que deseaba, pero necesitaba algo para distraerse.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburría en casa y entre escuchar la queja de mi madre y hermana por Fleur y venir a la casa de Snape para visitarte… ganó esta.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eliges dejar de convivir con la medio-veela para venir a la casa de _Snape_?

-Hey, las mujeres pueden ser muy asustadizas cuando quieren –respondió en tono defensivo.

-Y la casa de Snivellus no está tan mal –aportó Sirius, rascando su cabeza-. Bueno, Ron. Estás en tu casa, recuerda que Molly dijo que te comportaras. Y no vayan a tiranizar a Draco solo porque ahora son dos Gryffindors contra un Slytherin –dijo amenazador, señalándolos con un dedo.

-Mira quién habla –bufó alguien desde el pasillo.

Sirius hizo muecas y se fue de la habitación. Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué se comporta como si esta casa le perteneciera?

-No quieres saber, Ron –suspiró Harry-. En serio, no quieres saber.

Pero Ron lo supo, casi del mismo modo que Harry, solo que él escuchó "ruidos extraños" viniendo de la habitación de Sirius; no tuvo la mala suerte de verlos en plena acción como él. Aunque, mucho a la sorpresa del moreno, su amigo no se tomó la noticia tan mal como él. Cuando le preguntó por qué, Ron había suspirado y dicho:

- "Los gemelos una vez me dijeron: 'Esos deben coger de una vez y así matar la tensión sexual.' Desde entonces, noté que tu padrino y Snape parecían atraerse. Así que también comencé a pensar como los gemelos, que a esos dos les hacía falta una buen revolcón".

_Ah, bueno_. Eso había sido un alivio. La verdad es que ni sabía cómo iba a manejar la situación, si cada vez que encontraran a esos dos en posiciones comprometedoras, Ron entrara en pánico.

Dos días después de la llegada del pelirrojo y teniendo en cuenta los sueños que Harry sabía que plagaban todas sus noches, fue evidente el no-tan-sutil coqueteo de Draco para con Ron. Sus hormonas habrán estado muy alborotadas como para querer acercarse a la Comadreja. Por suerte, para la cordura de Harry, su amigo era tan despistado con respecto a este coqueteo, como decían que él era.

Esto, sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho de que Harry estaba cada vez más y más tensionado, así que contra sus principios, decidió ir en busca del muggle.

Todas las reservas de perder su virginidad con un hombre se fueron por el agua después de esa noche. Decir que Harry estaba satisfecho, era decir poco. Ese mismo día el decidió que si bien no pensara que fuese del todo gay (Después de todo, creyó estar enamorado de Cho), bien podría ser bi. Y de paso se había enganchado un novio. Al parecer, estas vacaciones no estaban tan mal.

-Debí morderme la lengua antes de hablar- gruñó Harry cuatro días después de su encuentro con su actual _novio_.

Hoy, pensando que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad (Si ignoraba el chupón que había visto en el cuello de Snape), el moreno entró a la cocina más temprano de lo general, porque se le había apetecido beber un vaso de agua fría antes del desayuno.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver en que la cocina no estaba Snape preparando el desayuno, sino que Ron y Draco tenían una lucha de lenguas, en la cual ninguno parecía vencer.

Harry se dio media vuelta y huyó de la casa.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Lucas preocupado, acariciando su cabello. El pobre todavía no se daba por vencido, pero ya pronto caería en cuenta que su cabello no tenía arreglo.

-¿Me creería si te digo que ya nada puede sorprenderme?

-Um. –Frunció el ceño. –Si te hace sentir mejor… sí.

Por primera vez en todo el verano, Harry pudo sonreír sinceramente.

-Gracias.

_¡¡¡Fin!!!_

**Notas de Uko:** No tengo excusas para escribir esta locura, solo se me ocurrió que quería escribir algo sin sentido, que no haya hecho nunca. Salirme de lo tradicional mío XD

Aunque siempre quise escribir un Ron/Draco y volver a hacer un Sirius/Sev :)

¡Y volver a hacer un poco de Harry/Lucas, por supuesto!

¡¡¡Gracias _**Angeli**_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Happy Halloween!!!

7


End file.
